Pokémon Best Wishes: My Version
by ActionBoy 87
Summary: Experience a remade version of Ash's journey through the Unova region; but this time, Hilda is his female travelling companion. (Contains Othelloshipping)
1. Welcome To Unova!

**Thanks to som****e advice from ****FanaticLAguy06****, I decided to create my own "redone" version of the Pokémon: Best Wishes series. Some chapters will be similar to the canon episodes but with my own twists, and others will be originals. This time however, Cilan and Iris won't be Ash's travelling companions. AshXHilda (Contains OthelloShipping)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Characters.**

_**Chapter 1: Welcome To Unova!**_

We join 15 year-old Ash Ketchum; a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, as he, his long time partner Pikachu, mother Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak, are on a flight to the Unova region. A region where Ash plans to catch new Pokémon, challenge new gym leader, and of course, enter the Unova League.

"The Unova region." Ash said, reading about the region that they're flying to, "I bet there're all sorts of Pokémon I've never seen before!" he said with excitement evident in his tone.

"Of course," Professor Oak said, "It's filled with Pokémon; Pokémon you won't find in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh." He informed Ash.

"Wow! That's awesome, I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed. "I hope we get there soon." He said looking out the window.

"Pika-chu!" the Mouse Pokémon chirped, equally excited about visiting a new region.

_**NARRATOR: We join Ash Ketchum, our Pallet Town Hero native to Kanto, and his long time partner Pikachu, as our favourite duo, along with Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum set a course for the infamous Unova region.**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Nuvema Town, a young, 14 year old girl was riding on a bicycle. She was a ponytailed brunette with blue eyes, who was wearing a white shirt under a black vest, a (very) short blue jean shorts that are ripped revealing her pockets, and black boots with pink shoelaces. She also wears a white cap with pink Pokéball symbol and beak, a black classy belt and a pink slingbag. Her ponytail was taken in by the wind as sheroad her bike.<p>

"I can't wait to get to Professor Juniper's lab." The girl said merrily "In just a few moments, I'll have my very own Pokémon."

After a few more seconds, Hilda finally arrived at Professor Juniper's lab. The Lab was a metal structure, two stories tall, with a dome roof, giving it the appearance of three stories tall. A fenced in field was to the left, containing a herd of Miltank and Tarous.

After parking her bike near a tree, Hilda moved toward the double door and was surprised to see that it was automatic. She stepped inside as the door shot close.

"Hello?" the young girl called. She It was dark inside; no trace of anyone was there. A wooden counter was off to the left of the entrance and a winding staircase to the right. A small pond was positioned underneath the staircase with clusters of lily pads spread across the surface. Cattails lined the rim of the pond, drooping down. Hilda leaned over the blue water. Nothing broke the surface.

Then she noticed at the far end of the pond, a grey flap in the wall about two yards long. It wasn't transparent, so she couldn't see through to the other side. A piece of land was wrapped around the edge of the pond, patches of grass scattered about. She left the pond and continued searching for someone.

"Hello? Professor Juniper?" She called over and over again, her voice echoing through the halls.

"Are you looking for someone, miss?" a voice said from behind Hilda, causing her to jump a bit.

She turned around to see a tanned boy who looked older than she has spiky brown hair with squinty eyes, wearing an orange-and-gray vest, khaki pants, and blue-and-white sneakers.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya." The older teen said. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, offering her his hand.

"Uh, my name is Hilda." Hilda managed to say, using her right hand to shake while using her other hand to fix her cap, so that the pink Pokéball symbol was facing the front.

"Hilda?" the teen repeated until he remembered something. "Oh, that's right! Professor Juniper said you were coming." He puts a hand on his chest. "Where are my manners? My name is Brock, and I'm currently working as her assistant."

Hilda nodded in understanding. "I came here to choose my first Pokémon. Can I see Professor Juniper?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to say that Professor Juniper isn't here right now to help you." Brock apologised. "She went off to pick up some guests that'll be here soon. But she did say I can show you the Pokémon for you to choose from. Please, follow me."

Brock turned around and started walking down the hallway, Hilda following close behind. She still saw no break in the surface. Brock opened a door to the right of the pond and went through, as Hilda continued to follow.

Hilda's heart leaped when she stepped inside; it was like a large terrarium! Tropical plants were scattered about. A small waterfall flowed out from a large hole in the wall. It cascaded into a large lake in the centre of the room. The water flowed throughout the room like a river and into another hole in the wall. It must have led to the pond. Small creatures roamed the room. Birds, reptiles, mammalians, fish, amphibians! A Pidove flew overhead, landing on a thick tree at the far end of the room. A couple of Dwebble meandered down a far pathway, the two leaves on their heads, swaying as they moved. Wurmple crawled up trees, leaving a trail of goo behind. Beautifly danced in the air, sparkling dust lingering in the air. Tympole and Palpitoad played in the water, blue spray flying from the splashes. Zigzagoon wrestled in the bushes, uprooting plants as they roughhoused.

"This place is amazing!" Hilda breathed at the beautiful sight.

Brock chuckled, "Not bad, huh? Professor Juniper specially designed this terrain for the wild Pokémon to inhabit. My job as her assistant is to care and nurture them on a daily schedule."

Hilda followed Brock to a corner, where three Pokémon were eating bowls of Pokémon food.

The first Pokémon is a quadruped, pig-like creature that is primarily orange. It has oval eyes, a pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe on its snout. The upper portion of its head is dark brown, and its long, pointed ears are positioned closely together. It has short legs, and its front feet are dark brown. A dark brown band covers its lower back and rear. Its curly tail is tipped with a ruddy pink sphere.

The second is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

And the third is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Its eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell on its belly. This shell is made of the same material as its claws, and is used for both battle and cracking hard berries.

The three Pokémon's attention was caught by Brock and Hilda approaching them.

"Here they are, Hilda." Brock said to the girl. "These are the three Pokémon new trainers choose from when they begin their journey: Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott." Brock said, his hand was outstretched and gesturing to them each.

"They all look so cute!" Hilda gushed at the small Pokémon's adorable appearances before her face fell. "Oh, but how will I decided which one I want?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Brock thought about it, "Tell you what, Hilda. I'll give you a chance to spend some time with the Pokémon. That way, you can get to know them before you can decide which one you want."

Hilda looked at Brock in surprise, "Really?" she asked.

Brock nodded. "I'll come back to check on you in an hour." Brock said as he turned around, "Enjoy." He walked off, toward the door, closing it as he exited.

"This is gonna be hard."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the docks, Ash, Oaks, and Delia's plane finally lands and the passengers board off.<p>

Ash and Pikachu take in the fresh air, "We're here, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Such a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Delia said.

"Our ride should be here any minute." Oak said.

Just then a jeep pulls up and honks its horn. In the driver seat is a woman in a lab coat. Only seems to be about 34 much younger than Professor Oak and just one year younger than Delia.

"Hey there, Professor Oak!" The woman says. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here." Professor Oak said introducing the woman to Ash and Delia. "I'd like you to meet Professor Juniper, and don't let the youthfulness of one of the most important Unova region researchers full you." He added.

"Nice to meet you." Delia says warmly. "My name is Delia Ketchum."

"Hi Professor Juniper," Ash started. "My name is Ash Ketchum. This is my best buddy, Pikachu." He said, gesturing to his Electric-type partner.

"Pika-chu!" (Hey there!) Pikachu said.

"Pleasure to meet you!" the female professor said pleasantly.

With introductions finished, everyone hopped into Professor Juniper's car, and drove off into the road, on their way to her lab. Ash and Pikachu noticed that they drove by pink, deer-like Pokémon. His fascination grew as said Pokémon ran by. Gray pidgeon-like Pokémon flew above them, and he also saw small brown rodent-like Pokémon scurry away. This increased Ash's excitement; he could hardly wait to get to the lab so he could start his journey.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab: Hilda stared at the three Pokémon. They stared at her, smiles on their faces. She thought it out. Which to choose? She looked at the Snivy, who was sleeping under a tree. It was a Grass-type, later evolving into a large serpent-like Pokémon. She then looked at Oshawott, who was the nearest to the water; that spelled out Water-type. She knew it would later become the kind of Pokémon that's practically a master swordsman. Her shifted his gaze over to Tepig, who was sniffing flowers. It was a Fire-Type; it would later become a FireFighting-type. It was unique because it was the only one of the three to gain a secondary type after evolving. It seemed as though it had the playful aspect, as it was skipping around as Hilda watched it, deep in thought.

"Dove-dove-Pidove!" A flock of gray-pidgeon like pokemon flew by, flapping their wings firmly. Hilda saw that they were flying toward a large gap in the ceiling, it seemed as though it was for the flying Pokémon to go in and out freely.

"Tepig?" The bird's caught Tepig's attention and he started walking toward the open gap.

"Te! Tepig! Pig!" It hopped onto a stone and into a nearby tree, climbing toward the hole in the roof, which was noticed by Hilda.

"Tepig, where are you going!" Hilda shouted, running toward the tree. "Come back here!"

Tepig disappeared over the roof's edge.

"NO!" Hilda shrieks, climbing the tree and crossing the frail branch. She reaches the edge of the roof and looks down, to see Tepig racing off into the forest;s he sighs in relief and climbs over the edge. There was a long net that drooped down from the roof to the ground. Before she went, she turned to the two remaining starters. "I'm going to get Tepig back. You two stay here."

Once Hilda disappeared over the edge, the two Pokémon looked at each other.

"Osha/Sniv." The nodded respectively and started moving toward the hole in the ceiling, going after Hilda and Tepig.

* * *

><p>Professor Juniper's car pulled into the dirt driveway of the Lab, the thick dust, falling to the ground. Everyone got out of the jeep and started for the large, automatic door. Before they reach it, the two doors slide open and reveal a certain squinty-eyed fellow.<p>

"Welcome back, Profe-" Brock trailed off the moment he set eyes on the people Professor Juniper brought with her. Ash, Pikachu, Professor Oak did likewise the moment they saw him.

"Ash, is that you?" he asked.

The group instantly perked up. "It's Brock!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi Pika-Chu!"

Brock smiled as well, "Ash, it's been a long time. I know Professor Juniper said she was bringing over some special guests, but I never thought it was you, you mom and Professor Oak."

"Oh, you've all met before?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Why yes," Professor Oak said. "Brock is an acquaintance of ours, as well as a long time companion of Ash's."

"It's been so long, Brock." Delia smiled. "I trust that you are well."

"Likewise, ." Brock replied politely.

Juniper smiled, "Then I guess introductions aren't necessary. Why don't you all follow me inside?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Hilda searched the underbrush chaotically. She shook trees and rummaged through bushes, but there was no sign of Tepig.<p>

"Tepig? Tepig, where are you?" she shouted, her voice echoing in the distance, ricocheting through the mountainous forests. She moved with purpose, starting at a walk and working her way up to a jog. Minutes later, she was running, the fallen leaves crackling underfoot. "Tepig!" She continued calling for the Fire-type, despite the fact that there was no answer. Pretty soon she stopped for a rest, sinking down under a tree.

Hilda sighed. "I'm not even a trainer yet, and I already lost a Pokémon." She started to worry, "Professor Juniper will kill me if she finds out one of her Pokémon is missing." Then there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Tepig?!" Hilda leaned forward in anticipation. Suddenly…

"Snivy!/Osha-wott!" Snivy and Oshawott sprung out of the bush, startling Hilda and causing her to fall flat on her butt.

"Ow, that hurts." Hilda complained while rubbing her rear before looking at Snivy and Oshawott.

"You two?" she asked before she frowned. "What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the lab."

"Vy?" Snivy made a confused face.

"Osha." Oshawott looked a bit sad and hurt by Hilda's scolding.

Hilda's face softened. "I'm sorry; it's just that, Professor Juniper isn't gonna be happy when she finds out that one of you is missing. That's why I have to find Tepig quick."

"TEPIG!" the sound of Tepig caught their attention. Hilda turned in the direction of the sound.

"That sounded like Tepig. Let's go!" Hilda jumped up and shot through the forest toward the sound of Tepig; with Snivy and Oshawott close behind. Tepig was in sight, curled up on the ground, crying and trembling in fear.

Hilda kneeled down in front of the frightened Fire-type, "Tepig, what's wrong?" Hilda asked. Then she notices the swarm of Spinarak and an Ariados, crawling toward them from all directions. The three Pokémon cowered behind Hilda's legs, frightened of the large Bug-types moving toward them.

The lead Ariados hissed in anger. It must've meant for Hilda to move out of the way.

With that, she spoke. "No, I won't let you have them!"

The Ariados hissed again, and Hilda resisted the urge to run away.

"If you want them, you'll have to get through me first!" Hilda shot back.

The large Ariados crept forward until it was within reaching distance.

Hilda stood there, determined to keep the Pokémon safe. A small part of her was scared beyond belief, but she'd never forgive herself if she left the Pokémon in the Bug/Poison-type's possession. The Ariados held back no longer; a milky white webbing shot forward at Hilda and enveloped her, pinning her to the ground. The three helpless Pokémon cowered still behind Hilda. The Ariados changed its target.

A guilty looking Tepig watched. He knew that this was all his fault, if he had not wandered off, Hilda and the other two Pokémon wouldn't have been led to danger. "Te-pig." The Fire-type made a serious face.

Ariados reached its leg out, but had no chance to slice open its prey. A flame flew through the air and hit the Ariados square in the head. The large insect recoiled, stumbling backwards into a large boulder.

A surprised Hilda looked up to see Hilda standing in front of her, with a look of pure determination. "TEPIG!" A fierce grunt gushed up his throat and let loose, booming through the forest. He took a step forward and let out another fierce grunt. "Tepig" (Back off) he said to Ariados.

The Ariados didn't budge, it just stared in disbelief. The orb at the end of Tepig's tail glows orange. "Teeeee-PIIIIIIG!" He releases a large, spiralling stream of red-orange embers from his nose. It struck the Ariados's leg and lacerated it, making the Ariados fall face first into the dirt. "Tepig Tepig Tepig, TEPIG!" the Fire Pig Pokémon charged forward and slammed his body into Ariados with great force, sending the Long Leg Pokémon flying backward and crashing into the same boulder. It slumped to the ground, now with swirls in its eye.

The many Spinarak raced toward the injured Ariados and carried it off into the forest.  
>Hilda and the three Pokémon stared in the direction of the fleeing bugs for a while, ready for if they returned. Once they were sure the Pokémon were gone, Tepig turned to Hilda and checked to see if she was okay.<p>

"Te-Tepig." he whimpered as though he cared for her. He used ember on the webbing to burn them off, but was sure to hold back so as to not burn Hilda too. Hilda stood back up, dusted herself off and looked Tepig in the eyes.

"Tepig!" the little Fire Pig Pokémon grunted in a happy tone.

Hilda smiled and picked up Tepig. "You saved me from that Ariados, Tepig. Thank you." She said.

* * *

><p>Ash, Brock, Delia and Professor Oak were in the waiting room, well, waiting for Professor Juniper to return.<p>

"It's so good to see you again, Brock." Professor Oak said to the former Pewter Gym Leader. "I trust your quest to becoming a Pokémon doctor is going well?"

Brock nodded. "Yes. I've been pretty busy, but I'm making a lot of progress too. Still, there's a lot more I need to learn."

"Hey Brock," Ash spoke "If you're trying to become a doctor, what are you doing working as Professor Juniper's lab assistant?"

Brock made a sheepish look. "Well... after I arrived to Unova, I was kinda low on supplies, and not to mention broke. Luckily, Professor Juniper offered me a part time job as one of her lab assistants. So for a while, I would take care of her Pokémon or make sure they're ready for their new trainers." he explained.

"Sounds like your goal was pretty delayed, huh?" Ash remarked.

Brock chuckled a bit, "Yeah...but I've got enough out of it, so I should be ready to continue on my journey from here."

Just then the female Professor came through the door with a brown package in hand.

"I'm back," Juniper said. "And I have something for you, Ash." she placed it down in front of Ash.

"What's in it?" Ash asked.

"Why don't you open it, and find out?" Juniper replied, not wanting to spoil it.

Ash did so, and proceeded to open the package. He unwound the brown string wrapped around the box and tore the cardboard apart. His face brightened as he saw what was waiting for him: a brand new Pokédex. Instead of just the basic red, it was black too. A thick black stripe ran up the side of it and down the back and a blue light shone with bright luminescence in the top right-hand corner. When he opened the Pokédex, a voice clicked on and said _"Hello."_

"Wow, a brand new Pokédex!" Ash exclaimed. "Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome, Ash." Juniper replied. "It has all the basic information you need on every Pokémon in Unova, including ones from other regions. It acts as a compass and contains a map on its memory. So there's no need in getting lost now." The professor chuckled.

She then handed over to Ash, five Pokéballs and a badge case. "And here are some Pokéballs you can use to catch any wild Pokémon you come across. And you can use the badge case to store gym badges. I trust you'll use them well."

Ash nodded as he took the Pokéballs and badge case.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of the automatic door. They all saw Hilda step inside, Tepig at her side, Snivy and Oshawott behind her. He paused when she saw that three other people were with Professor Juniper and Brock, but when her eyes locked on Ash, she went slightly wide eyed. Ash also couldn't help but stare at the girl with the pink and white hat. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen (next to Misty). The girl also seems to be staring back at Ash; both trainers have a faint trace of blush on their faces. Ash feels that he somehow knows this beautiful girl from childhood. She also feels the same way, but neither couldn't.

Their momentary daze was interrupted when Professor Juniper spoke.

"Everyone, this is Hilda. She came over to choose her Pokémon."

"Hello there." Delia said warmly.

"It's quite a pleasure, young lady." Professor Oak said.

"Hi. " Hilda said as she went up to Ash and shook his hand. "Hey there my name is Hilda. I'm from here in Nuvema Town."

"My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto." Ash said. "This is my best friend and first Pokemon that I received from Professor Oak over there. His name is Pikachu."

"Pika-Pikachu."

Ash then looked at the Pokémon accompanying Hilda. "Who are those Pokémon?" he asked.

"Those, Ash, are the three starter Pokémon new trainers choose from when they start out their journey in Unova." Brock explained.

Ash decided to use this as a chance to try out his new Pokédex. First, he scans the pig-like Pokémon.

_**"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill."**_

Then he scans the green, snake-like Pokémon.

_**"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail."**_

Finally, he scans the blue otter-like Pokémon.

_**"**__**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott **__**attacks **__**and defends using the **__**scalchop **__**that can be removed from its stomach."**_

"So Hilda, have you made your choice?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I sure did." Hilda said with a nod. "I'll take Tepig."

"Tepig!" Tepig looked up at her and gave a happy snort, rubbing his head against her leg.

Hilda smiled. Then the professor leaned back and grabbed a small backpack, handing it to Hilda. "Here you go, Hilda. It contains all the basic necessities for your journey with you Pokémon. I hope you have a grand time, and hope to hear from you again soon."

Hilda peered into the backpack and saw a Pokédex and five Pokéballs stuffed away at the bottom. Tepig's was at the top.

"Thanks, professor. I'll put 'em to good use." Hilda thanked.

"I'm surprised Tepig agrees to go with you." The professor said.

"Why's that?" Hilda asked.

"Well, it takes a lot of trust for that Pokémon there to say yes. We've had this little rascal for almost two years now. We've only had Snivy and Oshawott for a couple of months. Every time someone wants him, he refuses. But now…" the professor looked down at the fiery pig. "Now he's actually going to leave."

"Oh he'll be leaving alright." Said a female voice.

Suddenly, a crash was heard outside. Everyone looked in the direction of the door and then started for it, wondering what was happening. They gathered outside and looked around for the location the noise came from. Then out of nowhere, a large robotic structure cavorted from the forest and onto the large field. It stopped at the middle and a platform rose from the front of it, revealing two figures and a cat: Jesse, James, and Meowth.

"But with us!" Jessie said with a sneer.

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried. Pikachu grumbled under his breath, anger written on his face. He leaped down from Ash's shoulder and on the ground in front of him.

"Who're they?" Hilda asked, stepping beside them.

"Thieves! They've been stealing Pokémon for a living and bringing them back to their boss. At least that's what they're trying to do. They've been following me for almost four years now, trying to take Pikachu from me, and they won't take him today."

Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig lined up by Pikachu and let out deep growls. Sparks were flying from Pikachu's red cheek pouches. "Pika!" he jumped in the air. He crouched low to the ground as Team Rocket pressed a button on a steel box.

A metal hand shot from the robot's body and clutched the four Pokémon, pulling them back and holding them high in the air, far out of reach. Everyone gasped at the sight.

Team Rocket started to chant:  
>"Bringing the white light of evil into the future!"<p>

"Thrusting the hammer of justice on to the black darkness of the universe!"

"And Carving our names on to the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer I am Jessie!"

"With thunderous emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise I am Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name Team Rocket!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Gimme back my Pikachu!" Ash shouted, anger and annoyance evident in his voice.

"And don't forget Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott while you're at it!" Hilda shouted.

Jesse sneered while James laughed, saying "We got Pikachu! And you can't get him back!" The platform lowered back into the robot as the group of people watched the struggling Pokémon in horror.

Ash stares up at Pikachu, unable to do a thing but worry. He could hear the shouts of Hilda as she yelled for Tepig. Ash saw continuously Pikachu try to escape the large robotic hand, but failed.

"Pika-CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shocked the hand with a bolt of electricity, but it did absolutely nothing. "Pika?!" (What the?!)

"Haven't you learned already?" Meowth snickered. "We design the robots nowadays to withstand your stupid electric shocks. There's no escaping this time, bozo. That goes for you guys too; it's fire proof, water proof, grass proof, nothing can penetrate this baby!"

"But is it rock proof!" Brock asked as he grasped a Pokéball. "Sudowoodo, let's go!" he threw into the air, and in a bright light flashing at the ground. A rather strange looking Pokémon emerged. It has a brown, log-shaped body with yellow spots. It has short legs with toeless feet and thin forelegs with three green spheres at the ends. It has a forked "branch" on top of its head; it was long indicating that it is a male. Despite its tree-like appearance, its composition is closer to a rock than a plant.

"Sudo-Woodo!" the Imitation Pokémon said.

"That puny thing? What's it gonna do? Nothing!" Jessie mocked.

"We'll see about that, Sudowoodo, use Double-Edge!" Brock commanded.

"Sudooooooo," Sudowoodo ran towards the robot, its body coated in a golden aura. "Woodo!" the Rock-type slammed its body against the robot, leaving a deep dent in the leg.

"Now use Hammer Arm!" Brock continued.

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo's whole left arm glows white before he slammed it against the same leg, leaving another dent.

"Enough of this!" Jessie snapped. "Seviper, on the double!" she tossed a Pokéball and in a bright flash of light, the Long Snake Pokémon materialized.

"Se-viper!" the Poison-type hissed.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" The Seviper's tail glowed purple as it slithered forward toward the Imitation Pokémon.

"Dodge it, then use Stone Edge!" Brock ordered.

Seviper slashed at Sudowoodo, but the Rock-type jumped out of the way.

"Sudooooo," Sudowoodo crosses its arms in front of him. Its body then becomes surrounded in white energy for a moment and the energy comes off its body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around him. The white energy then fades, forming the orbs into gray jagged stones. "Woodo!" Sudowoodo opens his arms and fires the stones at Seviper, pelting the poison serpent repeatedly.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James yelled, throwing a Pokéball and out came a green Pokémon resembling a Venus Flytrap. Its circular eyes have small pupils, and it has spiky teeth. Its stem is yellow with green spots, with red and green vines beneath with the appearance of tentacles.

"Carni-VINE!" the Bug Catcher Pokémon opens its mouth and fires multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura.

"Hey! Two against one isn't fair!" Hilda complained.

Sudowoodo found himself being pelted by the Bullet Seed, causing him super-effective damage.

"Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted confidently.

"Viper!" Seviper slammed its glowing purple tail against Sudowoodo, sending the Rock-type flying backwards and crashing against Hilda's bike.

Hilda stared in shock, "My bike!"

Sudowoodo struggled to get back on his feet, as Seviper and Carnivine slowly and menacingly approached him.

"We have to do something," Ash said. "I'm not sure how long Sudowoodo can keep this up alone."

Hilda thought about it for a second before an idea popped in her head, "Tepig, listen to me!" Hilda suddenly called out, catching the Fire-type's attention. "Use Ember on the glass."

"Tepig," the Fire Pig Pokémon nodded. "Piiiiiiiig!" he let loose a stream of fiery sparks from its nose.

"Now Oshawott, use Water Gun on the same spot!" Hilda instructed.

"Oshaaaaa," the Sea Otter pokemon puffed its cheeks up "Woooooot!" he sprayed a jet of water at the glass in front of it.

"I see what you're doing," Ash said, catching on to Hilda's plan. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the spot!"

"And Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Hilda yelled.

Pikachu's tail gathered energy into his tail, coating it in hard steel, at the same time the leaf on the tip if Snivy's tail glowed green.

"Pika!/Sni-Vy!" the Mouse Pokémon and the Grass Snake Pokémon both slammed their tails against the glass with full force. A crack appeared.

"It's working. Do it again!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu and Snivy did as instructed, this time, the glass shattering and the four Pokémon started falling from the glass container in the robotic hand. Ash and Hilda ran forward to catch their Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Ash catches his Electric-type.

"Tepig!" Hilda catches her Fire-type.

Brock and Professor Juniper caught Snivy and Oshawott respectively.

"Now Pikachu, let's finish this! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaa," Pikachu gathered electrical energy in his cheek pouches. "CHUUUUUUUUU!" the Mouse Pokémon let loose a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body and towards Team Rocket, Seviper and their giant robot.

The robot exploded, debris flying through the air. The three thieves flew through the air and out of sight.

"A new region, but the same ole send-off." James retorted as they flew through the air.

"Shut it." Jesse said.

"Well, we should say it anyway." Meowth added.

"We're blasting off again." The three of them sang as they flew off into the distance, a glint appeared in the sky.

"We did it!" Ash cheered.

"Alright!" Hilda also cheered before sharing a hi-five with Ash. The Pokémon were rejoicing at their victory.

"You and Tepig make quite a team, Hilda." Ash complimented.

Hilda blushed a bit, "Thanks, so do you and Pikachu." she complimented back. "He really is something."

"Yeah, Pikachu is the best partner a trainer could ask for." Ash said, rubbing Pikachu's head, causing him to purr from the affection.

Hilda took out her Pokédex and directed it towards the Electric-type.

**_"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings."_**

"So cool" Hilda said to herself.

"Tepig!"

* * *

><p>After everything was settled, Ash and Pikachu were prepared to leave.<p>

"The nearest city with a gym from here is in Aspertia City." Professor Juniper "There, you'll meet a gym leader named Cheren. Challenge him to a battle, and if you win, you'll earn your first gym badge."

"Aspertia City, got it." Ash nodded.

"On your way there, you'll arrive at Accumula Town first. Before Aspertia City, you can register for the Unova League at the Accumula Town Pokémon Centre."

"Right, thanks Professor." Ash said. "Looks like we're all set, Pikachu."

"PikaPika!"

"Hey Ash," Hilda said, catching the Kanto native's attention. "Can I travel with you through Unova?" she asks, a faint blush on her cheeks. "After all, I grew up here, for the most part anyway. My mom wanted me to wait until I turned 14 before I could start my journey. You don't mind if I go with you do you?"

Ash smiled in a friendly manner "I don't mind; if Pikachu doesn't mind." he said as he turned to his Pokemon. "Is it okay for Hilda to travel with us?"

"Pika-chu!" (Of course it is!) Pikachu nods and jumps from Ash's shoulder to Hilda's shoulder and nuzzles her.

"It looks like Pikachu wants you to come with us, Hilda." Ash said. "I think it would be a great idea for you to travel with us."

"Thank you Ash!" Hilda exclaimed. "Thank you!" she then inadvertently hugged Ash, which caught him off guard. A slight blush appeared on Ash's cheeks as he hugged her back.

"I think we will be a good team!" Ash remarked.

"So do I!" Hilda said.

"You know, Ash." Brock said, catching his attention. "I have been wanting to explore around Unova for a while now. How about I come along too?" he suggested.

Ash's smile only widened. "Of course you can, it'll be like old times."

With that Ash, Hilda and Brock said goodbye to Delia, Professor Oak, and Professor Juniper. However Professors Oak and Juniper stopped them.

"I think you should take these with you." Professor Juniper said as she handed Ash a blue Cross-Transceiver, a pink one to Hilda, and a green one to Brock. "These will help you keep in touch with me better along with Professor Oak."

"That's a good idea." Ash said as he put his on. "Thank you Professor Juniper!"

"We will be sure to keep in touch." Hilda said as she put hers on. "What are these anyway?"

"They are called Cross-Transceivers." Brock answered. "They're special devices that have all the functions of a Pokegear, Poketch, and Pokenav all into one." he explained, remembering Professor Juniper telling him the same things.

"That's right, and they're the latest things in Unova too." Professor Oak added.

"Thank you so much both of you." Hilda said. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak."

"Likewise!" Delia said. "Take care of my boy!"

Hilda giggles at that. "I sure will Mrs. Ketchum." Hilda says.

"You three should be sure to take care of each other and watch each other's backs." Professor Juniper said.

"That is the best thing to do." Professor Oak said.

Ash, Hilda and Brock nodded as they were off for an exciting journey through Unova. And Now, their Unova journey has commenced.

**_NARRATOR: Where one adventure ends, another begins! Ash and Pikachu set a course to Accumula Town, where he can register for the Unova League. And he is accompanied by his old friend Brock, and the aspiring new trainer Hilda. What does Unova have in store for our friends? Only time will tell, as their journey together has begun._**

As our heroes walked off, a certain Grass-type was watching them from a distance. Its eyes were particularly locked on a certain squinty-eyed individual in the group.

"Sni,"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**And there you have it, the first chapter. I hoped you all liked it as much as I did. The gym leaders that Ash will face and their order will be the same as Black 2 and White 2. So that's why Cheren is gonna be first. For all you Cilan fans, he will appear at some point in the story, but that'll be much later. ABut Iris and Axew will make their debut in the next chapter.**

**Any way, PLEASE REVIEW and see you next time for the second chapter _"Enter Iris and Axew!"_.**


	2. Enter Iris and Axew!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Sorry to those of you who waited. I was busy with exams. But now that my final exams are over, I'm free for the rest of the year, so you can expect faster updates for this story, and others.**

**_Chapter 2: Enter Iris and Axew!_**

_**NARRATOR: We join Ash and Pikachu, who are on their way to Accumula Town while they are accompanied by their longtime friend Brock, and their newest friend and inspiringly new Pokémon trainer Hilda. Suddenly…**_

"Pika?" Pikachu said as his ears twitched.

"Something wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner and best friend.

"PiPikachu." (Something's coming.) Pikachu replied.

Soon enough, Ash, Hilda and Brock also felt some slight vibrations under their feet. Suddenly, a spinning, brown blur emerged from the ground, surprising the teens. Once the blur ceased the spinning and landed in front of the group, they immediately recognized it as a Pokémon.

The Pokémon had a short, wide body with two small, ovoid feet with three toes each. Its body is mostly black, but has a jagged, navy blue stripe that runs diagonally around its torso from its left shoulder. It is connected at the bottom to another stripe, which extends around the base of its torso. It has a white face with a long snout, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes are at the base of its nose on either side. Its arms are wide and thin with a blue spot on its palms. It lacks normal hands, as its arms form directly into its three, extremely large claws. It has a very small, stubby tail.

"Dril." The brown Pokémon said.

"What Pokémon is that?" Hilda asked to no one in particular.

"That's a Drilbur." Brock answered, remembering some of the Unova native Pokémon Professor Juniper told him about. "And it's a Ground-type Pokémon."

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned the mole-like Pokémon; it's image appearing on the screen.

_**"Drilbur, the Mole Pokémon. By putting both of its claws together and rotating at high speed, Drilbur is able to move through soil as easily as moving through air."**_

Ash thought about catching it, but thought better of it.

"Hilda, I think you should catch it." Ash said. "I've had my share of Pokémon catches in the past, but since you're a first time trainer, it's only fair you go first."

Hilda was surprised, and then she smiled. "Thank you, Ash!" Hilda said as she excitedly hugged Ash causing him to blush. Ash thought about releasing Hilda, but thought better of it and hugged Hilda back. This caused Hilda to blush. Noticing their close proximity, they quickly broke apart. "S-sorry Ash." Hilda said sheepishly with a hand behind her back in an Ash-like manner.

"I-I'm the one that should be sorry." Ash said with the same pose as Hilda. "I was completely out of line."

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" Hilda asked.

"That sounds good to me." Ash said.

The two didn't notice, but Brock smirked at them. He could easily tell that there was more to why Hilda hugged Ash like that.

"You better catch that Pokémon before it gets away." Ash added.

"Right." Hilda nodded, pulling out a Pokéball "Okay Tepig, Battle Time!" Hilda said as she threw the Pokéball and in a bright flash of blue-and-white light, the Fire-type starter of Unova materialized.

"_*snort* _Tepig!" the Fire Pig Pokémon grunted, releasing some embers from his snout. His eyes landed on Drilbur and he positioned himself in a ready-for-battle stance.

"Drilbur!" the Mole Pokémon glared at his opponent.

"Tepig, give Drilbur a taste of your Ember!" Hilda commanded.

The orb at the end of Tepig's tail glows orange. "Teeeee-PIIIIIIG!" He releases a large, spiraling stream of red-orange embers from his nose and it hits Drilbur in the face, making the Mole Pokémon cringed as some of it got in its eyes.

"Great, no follow up with a Tackle attack!" Hilda continued.

"Tepig-Tepig-Tepig-Tepig-Tepig," the Fire Pig Pokémon charged forward, ready to slam his body into Drilbur. However, the Mole Pokémon was prepared this time. It puts its arms up to its head and forms its body into a drill. It then rotates its body quickly and charges forward while floating through the air, stabbing Tepig with its drill-like body.

"TEEEEEE!" Tepig cried in pain as Hilda, Ash, Pikachu and Brock stare in shock.

"Tepig, no!" Hilda said with worry as she picked up her now unconscious Tepig, while Drilbur dug a hole and disappeared into it.

"Tepig, are you okay?" she asked her Pokémon.

"Pig…" the semi-conscious Fire-type managed to groan.

"Tepig being a Fire-type and battling a Ground-type like Drilbur, it's just not a good match-up." Brock pointed out.

"That's okay, Hilda." Ash assured "I didn't succeed with my first capture attempt either. There's always next time."

Hilda sighed. "I guess, Tepig, return." She held Tepig's Pokéball, and it was retracted in a beam of red light.

They group were about to continue their walk, when…

"Pika!" Pikachu points to a bush moving nearby. They also see a large dark purple shape constantly moves.

Ash raises an eyebrow and pulls out his Pokédex again, holding it up to the shape. "A Pokémon?"

The Pokédex screen showed a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Its limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits.

**_"Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out."_**

Ash and Brock make confused looks while Hilda frowns. The Pokémon on the Pokédex screen is a green Dragon-like Pokémon, not a spot of purple on it.

"It doesn't look anything like in the Pokédex." Hilda stated.

"Wonder why that is?" Brock asked.

"Who cares?" Ash shrugged, taking out a Pokéball. "I'll catch it anyway! Now, go, Pokéball!"Ash throws the red-and-white sphere, and it touches the purple shape.

Suddenly, it shrieks. "Ouch!"

"Ouch?!" the surprised Ash, Hilda and Brock say in unison.

The purple shape moves, and a dark-skinnedgirl (holding a berry) is revealed. The purple seems to be her hair, tied back with yellow bangles in thick ponytails that resemble petals of an iris blossom. "Okay, what was that for?!" She glares at Ash and stomps towards him. She was a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a small pink skirt and a bow around her waist. She wore white pants and pink and white shoes.

Swallowing, Ash held up his hands in defense. "See, I was only trying to catch a Pokémon."

The girl raises her eyebrow. "Oh, so what you're really telling me is that I look like a Pokémon. Your Pokédex_—"She smiles."—_is this cute face in there?_—"Angry face."—_ Tell me: is it?!" she demanded

Ash flinched. "No! Uh..."

Hilda narrowed her eyes, she didn't like the way this girl was acting towards Ash over an honest mistake.

"Hey, cut him some slack!" Hilda warned the girl. "You're acting like he did it on purpose!"

The girl looked like she was about to retort when Brock decided to intervene. "Now, now, let's all just calm down." His signature voice of reason catching their attention. "There's no need to take things personally over an honest mistake."

"Yeah, sorry, okay?" Ash said.

The girl's glare softens. "Fine. I accept your apology. But you've got a long way to go as a Trainer if you think I look like a Pokémon. Right, Axew?"

Creepily, the small Dragon-type Pokémon pops out of her hair and smiles. "Axew! Axew!" it said in a high-pitched voice as it took the berry the girl was holding.

The three gasped; one because they've found the Pokémon in the Pokédex, and two because it came out of her hair.

"So that's where it was." Brock stated.

Hilda made a face. "What kind of weirdo carries their Pokémon in their hair?"she asked.

The girl would've retorted to that smart-aleck remark from Hilda had her eyes notland on Pikachu. She gasps awe. "Whoa! No way! A Pikachu?!" Out of nowhere, she grabs him and squeezes him in a rather tight hug. "You've got to be the sweetest thing ever! And these jiggly cheeks... You can't find anything this jiggly in Unova!" she said, playing with his cheeks.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu growls, struggling to break free from the girl's grip. One would think that Pikachu would be used to being over-affectionately cuddled by girls by now.

"First time seeing a Pikachu in person?" Brock asked, somewhat amused.

"Uh-huh." The girl nodded as she continued to squeeze the life out of Pikachu. "Well, I for one, am dying to know what a Pikachu is doing here! Oh come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she pleaded.

"We're from Pallet Town in the Kanto region." Ash answered.

"Pallet Town?" Iris repeated.

Ash nods. "Yeah! I'm Ash, and I wanna enter the Unova League!"

"I'm Hilda, and I just became a trainer." Hilda said next.

"And my name's Brock; Pokémon Doctor in training." Brock finished the introduction.

"Isn't that nice?" The girl smiles. "It's nice to meet you three. I'm Iris." Suddenly, Pikachu releases his electricity, shocking her with a powerful bolt. She shrieks and falls to the ground, muttering something.

Sweatdrops appear on the three's temples as they awkwardly chuckle.

* * *

><p>After a moment, Iris soon recovered from. "Sorry 'bout that," Iris apologizes. The Mouse Pokémon just twitches his ear in annoyance. Iris turns to me. "I get a little carried away when I'm around new cute Pokémon"<p>

Ash chuckles, "Believe me, you're not the first."

Then, Hilda caught something in the corner of her eye. She looks up to and sees a small, gray chinchilla-like creature running into the meadow. She stood up, smiling. "The Pokémon from Professor Juniper's lab!" She ran off after the Pokémon.

"Hey, Hilda, what are you doing?" Ash called.

"Where're you going?" Brock also as he and Ash; Pikachu on his shoulder, chase after her.

"Hey!" Iris calls after them. "Wait up, guys! Hold on!" she said before running after them.

They finally catch up to Hilda, who is hiding behind a bush, noticing that sees watching something up ahead.

They look just above the bush they're hiding behind and Hilda gasps. "Wow..." she got a better look of the furry, gray Chinchilla-like Pokémon and saw that it had scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It has large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It has large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips. The tail is also long and particularly furry.

Hilda took out her Pokédex and scanned it.

"_**Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty."**_

As if to prove the device's point, the Minccino was cleaning an apple with its tail, making it nice and shiny before eating it.

"Minccino likes things that are clean and tidy, and its tail makes a pretty convenient brush." Brock explained.

"I always did wanna Minccino." Hilda said with a smile. She then became serious, "Alright, I'm going in." and stood forward. "Okay, Tepig, Battle time!" throwing the Pokéball, the Fire Pig Pokémon materialized a few feet away from Minccino.

"Tepig!" Tepig let out a strong snort, releasing some embers, signifying it recovered from its battle with the wild Drilbur and was ready to make up for it.

"Min?" Minccino noticed Tepig. It then made an annoyed face, indicating it was angry for having its lunch interrupted, before it too got into a battle stance.

"Use Tackle!" Hilda ordered.

Tepig charges at Minccino with full speed, but the furry Pokémon dodges.

"That Minccino sure is fast." Brock says.

"Pika..." Pikachu says.

"Try an Ember attack!" Hilda suggested.

The orb at the end of Tepig's tail glows orange. "Teeeee-PIIIIIIG!" He releases a large, spiraling stream of red-orange embers from his nose at the Chinchilla Pokémon, but like before, it dodges.

Hilda grits her teeth in frustration.

As Tepig prepares to charge, Minccino closes its ears and opens its mouth letting out a loud it shouts, the inside of its mouth glows white and a beam of wind with turquoise rings inside them come out from Minccino's mouth. It shoots straight at Tepig.

"That's Hyper Voice!" Brock says.

"Looks like Tepig can't move!" Ash added.

Ash was right. Tepig seems frozen in shock of the noise. Minccino jumps forward and lands on top of Tepig. It brushes its tail onto Tepig, making him burst into giggles.

"Tepig! No!" Hilda cries.

Iris blinks. "There goes Tickle."

Minccino continues to use Tickle on Teping, giggling along with him. Then the Chinchilla Pokémon's tail glows with a white light, and slaps Tepig's twice in the face.

"Tepig!" Hilda cries.

"It used Tickle and followed it with Double Slap." Iris says.

"That's some battling style," an equally impressed Brock said. "As cute as Minccino is, it's obviously not to be reckoned with."

Tepig is now struggling to stay on his feet, sweat dripping down its head.

_'Tepig's getting worn out. We've gotta end this.' _Hilda said in her thoughts.

"Min-min-chi." The Minccino chuckles smugly, knowing it had the upper hand. It once again lets loose an earsplitting Hyper Voice at Tepig, causing the Fire-Type to once again struggle.

"I know you can do it, Tepig!" Hilda encouraged her Pokémon. "So that Minccino just how tough you are."

Tepig gritted his teeth as he began struggling to get through the soundwaves and towards Minccino. Sending more soundwaves at Tepig, but the Fire Pig Pokémon refused to give in, its determination giving it the strength to reach Minccino step by step.

"NOW!" Hilda practically bellowed.

A glint appeared in Tepig's eyes and his body becomes engulfed in a burst of red-and-orange flames. The Unova Fire Starter charged towards Minccino, slamming into the Normal-type

"Whoa," Hilda breathed at the move her partner Pokémon just performed.

"What kind of move was that?" asked an equally stunned Ash.

"That was Flame Charge." Brock answered. "Tepig must've been inspired by Hilda's encouraging words and learned a move. And judging by Minccino's condition, it must've been really effective." He added, noticing Minccino wincing in pain as it slowly recovered from the attack Tepig dealt on it.

Hilda smiled, "Wow, Tepig! That's so cool you learned a new move!" she said.

"Tepig!" the Fire Pig Pokémon blushed at his trainer's praise.

"Min-min…" Minccino cringed, still trying to recover.

"Alright, time to catch Minccino." Hilda said, pulling out a vacant Pokéball. "Pokéball, let's go!" she shouted, throwing the Pokéball.

The Pokéball bounces off the Chinchilla Pokémon's head, it opens, and its body becomes converted into red energy. The red energy gets sucked into the Pokéball before it closes. The Pokéball falls to the ground and rocks back and forth, struggling to contain Minccino. Suddenly, the ball opened up again releasing a bright flash of light, and an angry looking Minccino emerges.

Hilda grits her teeth in frustration, _'Damn it! It wasn't enough!' _she said in her thoughts.

"Min-Cinno!" with a vengeful look, Minccino entire tail glows gold and it waves it, firing multiple gold-colored stars from its tail at Tepig.

"Heads up, Minccino's using Swift!" Ash warned Hilda.

"Dodge it, Tepig!" Hilda instructed the Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Pig!" Tepig narrowly avoided the golden-stars.

Refusing to give in, Minccino lunged at Tepig with a glowing white tail.

"Dodge it Tepig!" Hilda ordered. "Then use Tackle!"

As soon as she said that, Tepig became an orange-and-brown blur and avoided Minccino's attack with ease. Minccino only had time to blink before Tepig reappeared behind it suddenly and rammed his body into the Normal-type, sending it skidding forward. Minccino turned around and launched another Hyper Voice at the Fire-type.

"Dodge it!" Hilda ordered again.

Tepig becomes a blur again, easily moving out of the Hyper Voice attack's path.

"How is Tepig moving so fast all of a sudden?" Iris asked.

"That's the additional effect of Flame Charge," Brock explained. "It increases the user's speed with each execution."

Ash smiled, "Awesome, now Tepig will be able to keep up with Minccino!"

"Pikachu!"

"Use Ember again, Tepig!" Hilda ordered eagerly.

The orb at the end of Tepig's tail glows orange. "Teeeee-PIIIIIIG!" He releases a large, spiraling stream of red-orange embers from his nose. Minccino was forced to cover its face to prevent any of the sparks from getting in its eyes, but it still stung from burning some of its fur.

"Now finish it with Flame Charge!" Hilda declared with full confidence.

"Te-Te-Te-Te," Tepig grunts as he repeatedly stomps on the ground until a cloud of dust covers its body. "Te-PIIIIIIIIIG!" Then, Tepig emerges from the cloud, covered in raging flames, and crashes into the Minccino.

"CINOOOOOOOOO!" the Normal-type cried as it was sent hurtling through the air before crashing into a nearby tree. Slumping to the ground, Minccino laid there motionless.

"Okay, this time for sure. Pokéball, let's go!" Hilda shouted, throwing another red-and-white sphere.

Once again, the Pokéball bounces off Minccino, it opens, and Minccino's body becomes converted into red energy. The red energy gets sucked into the Pokéball before it closes. The Pokéball fell to the ground and began rocking back and forth, the button blinking red light as it did so. Everyone else watched in anticipation, awaiting the results. After a few more rocks, the Pokéball stopped wiggling; a _'ding!' _was heard and sparks flew from the button.

A now smiling Hilda walked over to the Pokéball and picked it up. "Alright! I caught, a Minccino!" she declared, holding the Pokéball which contained the Chinchilla Pokémon inside.

"Te-Tepig!" Tepig cheered, popping up next to Hilda, sharing her joy.

Ash, Brock and Iris approached the two.

"Way to go, Hilda!" Ash praised his friend.

"PikaPika!"

"Yeah, not bad for your first Pokémon catch." Iris added.

"I know for certain you and Minccino will get along greatly." Brock puts in his two cents.

"Thanks guys." Hilda replied. "My first captured Pokémon, and it felt awesome!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the group decided to camp out. Brock even invited Iris to join them, which she happily accepted. It was dinner time; so after setting up chairs and a table, Brock prepared a meal.<p>

"Kay gang, dinner is served!" Brock announced like a butler. He even had a white towel over his right arm, while holding a tray of beverages in his other arm.

"Wow Brock, everything looks delicious!" Hilda said, her mouth practically watering at what Brock prepared: A vegetable and meat stew **(At least I think they eat meat in the Pokémon world.) **as well as salad and garlic bread on the side.

"I don't think I've ever seen food _this _fancy." Iris added.

"And the taste is even better than the smell." Ash said with a knowing smile.

Pikachu, Axew and Tepig whined to Brock hungrily. "Looks like we've got some hungry customers here." The doctor chuckled. "Not to worry, I made more than enough for everyone." he said before walking iver jogged over to a white tarp and uncovered what was beneath it: Bluish-green bowls of brown kibble like food. "Ta da! My extra special Pokémon food!" Brock exclaimed proudly.

"Pika!/ Tepig!/ Ax-ewew!" the three Pokémon cheered happily.

"Hey Hilda, aren't you gonna let your new Minccino eat too?" Ash asked.

"Right, I almost forgot." Hilda said sheepishly before pulling out the Pokéball containing the Chinchilla Pokémon. "Minccino, come on out!" she tossed the Pokéball into the air and Minccino materialized and a bright flash of blusih-white light.

"Min-ccino!" the Normal-type said.

Hilda knelt down next to Minccino, giving it a friendly smile. "Good to see you again, Minccino." She said him. "My name's Hilda. You and I are gonna be good friends." She then gestures towards Tepig. "And this is Tepig. He's also one of your new friends."

"Te-pig-Tepig!" (Hi, Minccino!) the Fire-type said happily.

Minccino frowned before folding his arms and looking away. "Mincci." (Whatever.) he said bitterly.

"Minccino seems kinda distant, doesn't he?" Iris remarked.

"Guess he's a little sour from being beaten by Tepig earlier today." Iris guessed.

Brock chuckled. "Well nothing fixes a Pokémon's grumpy mood better than food." He said holding a bowl of Pokémon kibble. He places it in front of Minccino. "Here you go, Minccino. I made this one special for Normal-types like you."

Minccino looks at the food, sniffs it before taking some in one paw and tastes it. His eyes sparkle and a faint blush forms on his cheeks, before he eagerly starts eating the food as if his life depended on it.

"See, what'd I tell you guys?"

Soon enough, Pikachu, Tepig and Axew also started eating, and so did the trainers. The rest of the night was uneventful as the group chatted to get to know each other a bit. Other than that, nothing. When bed time came, Ash and Brock decided to share a tent. Hilda offered Iris to share with her, but the latter politely declined, saying she prefers to sleep outside. However, when morning came and everyone woke up, they found that Iris and Axew were gone. Brock figured that she probably left already. Shrugging it off, the group packed up camp and were on the move once again.

"Iris left early, you know?" Ash said. "I wonder where she could've gone."

"Pikapika," Pikachu agrees.

"I'm sure she has her own plans as a trainer and wanted to get back on the road early." Brock suggested.

"Well, no big deal." Hilda shrugged "It's a brand new day!"

The group then hear a cooing noise and they look up. A small gray bird is flying in the sky. It has golden, oval eyes and a tuft of feathers atop its rounded head. It has a short, black beak with a bulbous pink cere, and a black patch on the nape of its neck. There is a wide, heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on its chest. Its black wings have a thick gray stripe down the side. It has pink feet with black talons.

"Check it out, you two." Brock said. "It's a Pidove."

Ash recognized it as one of the few Pokémon he saw when he arrived to Unova. He took out his black Pokédex to find out more about Pidove.

**_"Pidove, the Tiny Pidgeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is attracted to shiny objects."_**

"Pidove's are Flying-types." Brock told Ash. "An Electric-type like Pikachu will have a definite advantage."

Ash smiles at Brock's words."You read my mind, Brock." He said before looking at the Mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu, Let's go!"

"Pika!" (Right!) he nodded before he and Ash follow the Pidove; Brock and Hilda right behind them. Soon, the group find a whole flock of the Normal/Flying-type.

"Kay. Let's battle that one!" Ash said, pointing at a nearby Pidove. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!"

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu gathers electricity in his cheek pouches "CHUUUUUUU!" he fires a bolt of electricity in the form of a narrow beam and shocks the Pidgeon Pokémon, resulting in it cooing and fainting. I take out a Poké Ball. "Alright! Now, go Poké Ball—ah!"

The whole flock of Pidove turns on us and attacks the group, sending waves air at them. They try to score a hit on them, but they barely and frantically dodge them. Soon enough, they fly away, leaving our heroes alone, panting.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asks his partner.

"Pikachu." he answers.

"Geez, are all cute Pokémon so hostile?" Hilda asked rhetorically.

Ash shrugs and looks at the Pokéball in his hand. "Guess it's never easy, is it? But no way am I giving up!"

"Look Ash, another Pidove." Brock said. Ash looks up to see a single Pidove, who doesn't seem to notice them.

"One more! Let's get it this time! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Pika-chuuuuuu-PIPIPI!," Pikachu's body is outlined in white and he runs at high speed towards the Pidove, a silver-and-white trail following behind him. His body slams into the Tiny Pidgeon Pokémon.

"Alright!" Ash yells confidently. "Now, Iron Tail!" he continued.

"Pika-chuuuuu," Pikachu gathers energy into his tail, turning it into iron, "Pika!" he slams his steel-coated tail into the Pidove, making it cry out in pain.

"Okay! Nows the time!" Taking his Pokéball, Ash throws it at Pidove. The Pidove's body is turned into red energy and is sucked into the ball, and it shuts. It shakes once, twice, three times and bursts open, the now angry Pidove rematerialized into the air. "Oh, man! And I almost had it, too!"

Suddenly, the Pidove wings glow light blue and it flaps them repeatedly, sending waves of air towards Pikachu.

"Pidove's retaliating with Gust!" Brock noted.

"Come on Ash, you and Pikachu can do it!" Hilda encouraged.

Suddenly, the Pidove flies straight at Pikachu, a white-and-silver trail following behind it, before smashing into the Electric-type.

"It attacks with Gust and follows up with Quick Attack," Brock noted, impressed with the Pidove's battle style. "I'd say Pidove has had its fair share of battles."

Pidove crosses its wings in front of its body and opens them up quickly, releasing multiple light blue 'X' shaped energy blades from its wings at Pikachu.

"That was Air Cutter!" Ash realized before yelling. "Dodge, Pikachu!"

Pikachu swiftly evades the air blades.

"Alright! Thunderbolt, now!"

"Pika-CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu once again unleashed a strong bolt of yellow lightning at Pidove, causing critical damage this time.

"This is it! Let's go, Pokéball!" Ash yelled throwing another vacant Pokéball. It bounces off the Tiny Pidgeon Pokémon and it disappears into it in a red flash of light. It falls to the ground, shaking numerous times with the button blinking. Everyone, especially Ash, keeps their eyes on it; Ash didn't want to lose sight of it if it escapes. Suddenly, the ball clicks shut and sparks fly from the button, indicating Pidove was caught.

Everyone gasps, realizing what just happened. Trying to contain his excitement, Ash smiles and walks over to the Pokéball. "Yes!" he picks it up and does a pose. "My first Unova region Pokémon! I caught a Pidove!"

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered popping up next to Ash.

Unable to control himself, Ash picks Pikachu up and spins around with him. "We did it! We did it!" he cheer. Pikachu coos as he hug him tightly.

Hilda and Brock couldn't help but smile at Ash's excitement.

"Wow," a voice behind them says.

Everyone turns to see Iris and Axew.

"It's Iris." Brock said.

"Oh joy," Hilda muttered sarcastically.

"Hey Iris, where've you been?" Brock asked.

"Well Axew and I were gathering some breakfast." Iris explained. "Until we heard a commotion going on here." She then turns to Ash. "You're that excited over catching a little Pidove?" Ash hid a glare from her. "What a kid!" she remarked.

Ash puts Pikachu down. "Of course I'm excited! I've got a new friend! It's also my first Unova region Pokémon."

Iris shrugs. "Well, on second thought, you and that Pidove might be the perfect match."

Suddenly, two voices cry out in terror. The four trainers turned to see Pikachu and Axew being held by mechanical claws. They also see three familiar figures.

"Ugh! You guys, again?!" Hilda yelled angrily.

"Again, the question, so twerpish indeed," Jessie says.

"The answer to come as we feel the need," James finishes.

_Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future. _

_Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe. _

_And carving our names in the rock of eternity!_

_The fiery destroyer, Jessie. _

_And with thunderous emotion, I am James. _

_Wisest of the wise: Meowth!_

_Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!_

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet ended with a salute.

"Team Rocket?" Iris asks, obviously clueless. "Who are they?"

"They're a group of criminals who steal people's Pokémon!" Brock answered

Jessie smirks. "Right. Evil deeds like stealing Pokémon are our stock and trade to rule the world! Because that's what we do!"

Iris glares at them. "Axew's not yours, he's mine! Give him back!" she demanded.

"I see," James says, looking at the struggling Axew. "So this is Axew."

"And we claim Axew as part of our takeover of the Unova region!" Meowth adds.

"Wobbu!" the Patient Pokémon added.

"Hold on," Iris says. "You must be a Meowth. What are you doing here? Forget about that! How can you talk?!"

Meowth straightens his whiskers. "Simple. I'm a genius. A Meowth that you only get to hear once in a lifetime."

Pikachu and Axew are dumped into a glass crate made of strong material. They pound on the glass, but it's not breaking. They cry and plead to get out.

"Stop," James says, smirking. "You're wasting energy."

Ash and Hilda step up. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" the latter declared.

"Pidove, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Minccino, battle time!" Hilda shouted, also

In a dual flash of light, the Tiny Pidgeon Pokémon and the Chinchilla Pokémon materialized, both ready for battle.

"They're using region Pokémon too!" James realizes.

"You're up, Meowth!" Jessie yells. "Show them not to mess with a Pokémon from Kanto!"

Meowth jumps for Pidove and Minccino, claws glowing white. "Fury Swipes!" he yells.

"Pidove, use Gust!" Ash commanded.

"Pi-dove-dove-dove-dove!" Pidove flaps its glowing blue wings and sends out a gust of strong winds, enough to blow Meowth back.

"Minccino, go in with Double Slap!" Hilda ordered, making a slapping motion with her right hand.

"Min!" Minccino jumps up towards the still airborne Meowth. "Cinno!" he smacks Meowth across the face with his glowing white tail. "Cinno!" he slaps Meowth again, enough to send him hurtling towards Team Rocket and crashing into

"Well, that could've been worse." Jessie mutters. "Try my Pokémon on for size!" the Team Rocket redhead throws a Pokéball and in a burst of light, a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a Honduran White Bat appeared in the air. It is covered in shaggy fur and has a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hid its eyes, and its mouth has a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There are two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body.

"Woo-bat!" the Pokémon cried out.

Ash and Hilda gasp. "What's that?!" they asked simultaneously.

"It's a Woobat!" Iris answered. Neither Ash nor Hilda bothered looking it up in their Pokédexes though. Pikachu and Axew needed their help now!

"A Woobat. That name's got a nice ring to it!" Meowth comments.

Jessie snorts. "Nice ring's a good thing. Woobat, use Air Slash!"

Woobat's wings glow light blue and it crosses them in front of its body. It then opens them up quickly, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Pidove and Minccino.

Pidove uses quick aerial maneuvers to avoid the blades of air.

"Pidove, use Quick Attack!" Ash instructed.

With a silver trail behind it, Pidove charged at the Flying/Psychic-type. But Jessie was prepared.

"Dodge and use Gust!" Jessie commands. Woobat avoids Pidove and flaps its wings glowing blue wings, sending the Tiny Pidgeon Pokémon to the ground and knocking it unconscious, and causing Ash to gasp in shock.

Hilda glares at the enemies. "You're gonna pay for that. Minccino, use Swift!" she yelled out.

Minccino's entire tail glows gold and it waves it, firing multiple gold-colored stars from its tail at Team Rocket.

But once again, Jessie anticipated an attack, "Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat," she said to the blue blob beside her.

Wobbuffet's body became surrounded in a white reflective color as Minccino's attack came at it. The attacks were stopped by a strange force field and then fired back at the Chinchilla Pokémon.

The Normal-type only had time to blink in shock before he was pulverized by his own stars, eventually collapsing to the ground next to Pidove.

"How did Wobbuffet do that?" Iris asked in shock.

"Mirror Coat sends the opponent's attack back at them, and with double the damage." Brock explained.

Ash and Hilda run towards Pidove and Minccino. Both held their respective Pokémon in their arms.

"Pidove! Snap out of it!" Ash pleaded.

"Come on, Minccino, wake up!" Hilda begged.

Jessie holds up her Pokéball and a red beam of light retracts Woobat back into it. "This was a worthwhile catch. Of course, I caught it."

"Our premium mission in Unova is complete! Off we go!" James says. Iris and I turn around to see them escaping into the air with their hot air balloon.

"Nice doing business with you twerps," Jessie sneers.

Ash and Iris rush towards them, after the latter returns his tired Pidove. "I'm coming, Axew!" Iris yells. She jumps and climbs the nearest tree.

Following her, Ash yells, "Pikachu! Axew! We'll save you!"

"Be careful you two!" Brock called out to them.

Ash surprises the others by scurrying up the tree faster than Iris, and when he reaches the top, he jumps up and leaps for the cage holding Pikachu and Axew. His fingertips brush the glass, but he falls back down soon. He crashes through the tree and lands on his back on the cold hard ground.

"ASH!" Hilda cried out instantly and was immediately by his side. Helping him sit up, she asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ugh!" he groans in pain as Iris and Brock join them.

Suddenly, a small green snake-like Pokémon with limbs and a leaf on the end of its tail runs past the trainers. "Sni-Vy!"

Brock's eyes widened (or at least became less squinty). "A Snivy?"

The Grass Snake Pokémon jumps up high in the air and towards the Meowth balloon. The leaf at the end of Snivy's tail becomes surrounded by a wavy light green aura. It then somersaults at the balloon and slashes it with its tail leaving behind a light green trail of energy where it slashes. A large whole is ripped into the balloon, air is released from it, and it descends to the ground. The glass cage breaks, and Iris and I run to catch our Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Ash catches his partner in his arms, relieved he's safe.

"Axew!" Iris's Dragon-type falls into her arms.

They see Jessie, James and Meowth glaring at us. "You don't do that to us!" Jessie shouts at us.

Clenching his hands into fists, Ash glares back. "Pikachu and Axew are our friends! You're not taking them!"

"Yeah!" Hilda agreed. "You don't have the right to take what doesn't belong to you!"

"Right!" Iris chirps in. "Listen to Hilda and Ash, 'cause they're telling the truth!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash immediately ordered.

"Pika…" Pikachu prepares to unleash a Thunderbolt.

Jessie quickly throws her Pokéball. "Woobat, go!" the blue Bat Pokémon rematerialized in the air in a burst of light. "Use Air Slash!"

"Wooooo-Bat!" it waves its glowing blue wings, sending out multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades at Pikachu, making an explosive impact.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash cried out in concern. While Flying-type moves don't usually do much damage to Electric-types like Pikachu, the Air Slash caused critical damage that left Pikachu barely able to stand.

Jessie sneered triumphantly. "Who else wants a piece?" he dared.

"Time to fight bat Pokémon with bat Pokémon!" Brock said, now holding a Pokéball. "Go, Crobat!" he tosses the red-and-white sphere into the air, and in a bursting flash of light, a medium sized, purple, bat-like Pokémon materialized in front of Woobat, who was startled by its sudden appearance. This bigger bat Pokémon has a stubby pair of feet, and has a second pair of wings with greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. Its pointed ears are long, and appear to lack insides. Its mouth is small and appears to have its teeth bared. The eyes are yellow with red pupils.

"Cro!" the Bat Pokémon hissed.

Ash smiled at the familiar Pokémon. "It's Crobat!"

"Crobat?" Hilda repeated, taking out her Pokédex and scans the purple bat Pokémon.

_**"**__**Crobat, the Bat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Golbat. After evolving, Crobat gains a second set of wings, allowing it to fly more quickly and silently so it can sneak up on prey without its noticing."**_

"Air Slash, again!" Jessie ordered.

But before Woobat could launch its attack,

"Use Supersonic, Crobat!" Brock ordered quickly.

"Crooooooo!" the larger Bat Pokémon released several soundwaves at the smaller Bat Pokémon, causing it to cringe from the ear-splitting pain it was now experiencing from Supersonic. Next thing we know, two yellow stars appear where Woobat's eyes should be, and smaller stars spin around above it.

"Now Woobat's confused!" James noted.

"Now use Cross Poison!" Brock continued.

Crobat crossed its wings, all four of which began to glow a deadly purple, forming a large purple "X" in front of its body. It then thrust its wings forward and launched the "X" at Woobat.

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!" Jessie said frantically.

"Wobb!" Wobbuffet jumped in front of Woobat, his body coated in a white surface as it awaited the Cross Poison.

"Sni!" Snivy released a green vine from her collar that wraps around Wobbuffet's tail and moves him out of the way, just in time before Cross Poison made an explosive impact with Woobat. From the cloud of purplish-gray smoke, the little Bat Pokémon fell and light *_thuds_* when it hits the ground, now unconscious.

Ash then yells to his Pikachu. "You can do it, Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"

"PikaPikapikapika!" Pikachu runs at Team Rocket. His body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, giving his body a black and white look. Pikachu tackled into the criminals, creating a powerful explosion and sends them packing.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the criminals cried out as they disappeared into the sky.

"We did it!" Hilda cheered.

"Well done, Crobat." Brock praised the Bat Pokémon before returning him to his Pokéball.

Suddenly, Pikachu and Axew collapse onto the ground. Ash gasped. "Pikachu!"

"Axew!" Iris takes the Tusk Pokémon into her arms and Ash does the same with Pikachu.

"Pikachu, stay strong!" he pleaded.

"They must be tired from the battle." Hilda figured.

"Let's get them to the Pokémon Center. It's not too far from here" Brock suggests.

"Right." Ash, Hilda and Iris nodded before they all ran off to get their Pokémon medically aided.

"Thanks, Snivy!" Brock called out to the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"Sni?" said Snivy as it watched the trainers depart.

* * *

><p>Later as the sun was setting; at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy smiles at our heroes. "Thank you for waiting. I'm happy to say your Pokémon are feeling just fine."<p>

Pikachu, Pidove, Minccino and Axew happily cheered, now fully healed from their battle injuries.

Axew jumps into Iris's arms, Minccino does the same with Hilda, Pikachu in Ash's and Pidove flies just near his head.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" Iris says.

"Yeah, we were all pretty worried back there." Hilda added.

"That's great, Nurse Joy," Ash tells her. "Thank you."

Nurse Joy's eyes fall on Pikachu. "Hey! Seeing a Pikachu? That's very unusual."

"Guess so," Ash admitted with a smile. "See, we're from Pallet Town. This is the first Pokémon Center we've seen since coming to the Unova region."

Nurse Joy smiles again. "Then welcome! And just like Kanto, if your Pokémon ever need help, or you need anything at all, feel free to stop by anytime!"

"Thank you." Ash said again. Pidove lands on his hand, puffing out its chest proudly, earning a good laugh from everyone.

Suddenly, Brock popped right in front of the Nurse. He grabbed Joy's hands and held them mid-torso up."_Nurse Joy! I am really thankful that you took good care of my friend's Pokémon. And now will you do me the honor of going out on a romantic date near the— ACK!__"_ Before Brock could finish his advancement toward Nurse Joy, Brock's Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon that does things in his own pace, had Poison Jabbed his rear-end. The poisonous purple color faded from Croagunk's fingertips.

"_HHHooOOWW'sss aABBOOuutT wE JUst BE Pen paLS?!"_ Brock croaked out before collapsing from the Poison Jab.

"Croaoaoaoaoa…" Croagunk dragged his master away. "Croa… Croa… Croa…"

Everyone else sweatdrops at what just occurred.

"Does that happen a lot?" Hilda asked Ash.

"You have no idea." Ash replied with a chuckle.

Iris then speaks up. "Ash? Hilda? I have to say, you two aren't too bad."

They turn to her. "Huh?"

"You're still kids, but I am impressed." she admits, winking.

Ash and Hilda weren't sure what she's impressed at them for. Saving Axew? Catching a Pokémon? Stopping Team Rocket?

"Thank you. You guys saved Axew."

"Ax! Axew!" the Tusk Pokémon agreed.

"Hm." Ash and Hilda smile. "Well, we should both thank Snivy. Right, buddy?" the latter asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" he chirped.

Hilda stares out the window and into the sunset. "I still can't figure out why Snivy helped us like that..."

**End of chapter.**

**And so Iris is now a part of the group. I know, I know I said that she wasn't gonna be in the first chapter, but then I figured it would be a good idea to have a second girl in the group. As annoying as Iris can occasionally be, she's still a good friend to have around, and she and Hilda can have girl talk when they need to. And I replaced Oshawott with Snivy in this chapter.**

**SPOILER ALERT: Some of the chapters in this story will be similar to the canon episodes of the Best Wishes series, but with my own twists. But rest assured, there will be some originals as well. After the next chapter, I'll write my first original chapter as a forth, and the Oshawott that'll appear later will be different from the one Ash got from Professor Juniper.**

**Next Time: **_**"A Sandile Gusher!"**_

**Please review and feel free to leave any suggestions if you have any.**


	3. A Sandile Gusher!

_**Chapter 3: A Sandile Gusher!**_

We join Ash, Pikachu, Hilda, Iris and Brock as they walk along a path; Iris and Hilda are in front while Ash and Brock are behind.

_**NARRATOR: Continuing his quest for Unova region Pokémon, and his journey to become a Pokémon master, Ash, accompanied by Hilda, Brock and new friend Iris, continue their course for Accumula Town, where our Pallet Town hero will register for the Unova League.**_

As they walked, Hilda puts her mind to other things like how she's going through phases. With her age being 14, she feels weird not having her first relationship yet. She hasn't even been kissed yet, and she feels embarrassed about it. She doubted she'd find someone who'll like her in Unova, since no one did growing up. Crazily, she wondered if Ash likes her, but dismissed the thought. As if someone who's been a trainer since he was 10 years old would be interested in a 14 year old rookie trainer like her.

Trying to ease the silence, Hilda spoke to Iris and tries to start a conversation. "So, why are you coming along with us anyway?" she asked the purplette.

"Excuse me, but it's not that _I'm_ coming with _you guys_," Iris replied, before starting to walk ahead of Hilda. "It's that _you guys __are_coming along with _me_, get it?"

"Oh, please." Hilda responded dismissively, before walking faster to try and get ahead of Iris.

"It's true!" Iris exclaimed as Axew came out of her hair to see what was up.

"Ax-ew!"

"Sheesh," Hilda exclaimed as he and Iris were trying to out-speed each other.

"Excuse me!" Iris exclaimed as she passed Hilda again.

"Excuse me!" Hilda shot back as she passed Iris again.

Iris then got determined and growled a little before attempting to go past Hilda.

"No, you don't!" Hilda said, also attempting to go past Iris.

Iris then had enough, growled once more, and picked up the speed. Hilda then followed suit as the two were then growling and trying to out-speed each other.

Ash, Pikachu and Brock sweat-dropped at the girls' competitiveness.

"Why do I have a feeling this is gonna happen a lot between those two?" Ash asked. "Think we should do something?" he asked Brock.

"Ash, one of the most important things to remember about girls: Never get in the middle of a fight between them." Brock informed the Pallet Town trainer in a wise manner. "Believe me, it's not worth the trouble."

Finally, Iris stopped and stood in front of Hilda.

"Who said you could walk in front of me?" Iris demanded.

"No one!" Hilda replied, matching Iris' tone.

"Look, I figured since you guys don't know the Unova region, I'd help you out!" Iris explained, before crossing her arms and looking away. "But what do I get for trying to be a little bit nice? Obviously not even a "thank you"!"

Hilda glares at Iris, She was really starting to get on her nerves."I don't remember _you _asking _us _if we _wanted _you to come along with us!" Hilda pointed out.

"Sure." Iris said, before opening her previously closed eyes a slit and looks at Hilda. "Go ahead and act like you're the boss." She then tilted her head back as if to laugh. "You're such a kid!"

"Oh, yeah?" Hilda exclaimed, a bit of anger in his tone. "Well it takes one to know one."

"You've got _some _nerve saying _that_ to me!" Iris retorted, matching Hilda's tone. Sparks fly between the girls' eyes.

"Man, how immature can you get?" Ash asked rhetorically, more to himself than anyone else.

"Uh, isn't this how you and Misy were when you two first met?" Brock asked, causing Ash to look sheepish. He had a point.

"Pikapika." (He has a point.)

Before Hilda and Iris could argue more, the group noticed they were being watched.

"Hey, look." Brock said.

"Snivy!" The Grass Snake Pokémon exclaimed upon its revelation.

"It's Snivy!" Ash exclaimed, recognizing the Pokémon.

"I remember," Iris began, as she recalled what happened the day before. "You're the same Snivy that helped us rescue our Pokémon from Team Rocket!"

"What are the odds we'd run into you again?" Brock asked.

"Let's see what the Pokédex has to say about you." Hilda said as he grabbed her Pokédex from her pocket.

"_**Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Exposure to sunlight enhances Snivy's swift movements. It is among the most calm and intelligent of Pokémon."**_

"Thanks again for helping us out back there, Snivy." Brock said.

"Sni-vy Sni." ("Not a problem.")

"But I don't understand what you're doing here now." Ash said to the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"If I didn't know better, I think that Snivy was following us." Iris guessed.

"You think so?" Ash wondered. Then he smiled. "Maybe Snivy wants to be my Pokémon!" he concluded.

"Or maybe it wants to be _my _Pokémon!" Hilda stated.

"Alright then, first one to beat Snivy in battle keeps it!" Ash declared. "Pikachu, you ready?" he asked his partner.

"Pika!" (Ready!) the Electric Mouse Pokémon said before jumping off Ash's shoulder and got ready for battle.

"Tepig, battle time!" Hilda said, throwing a Pokéball and the Fire Pig Pokémon materialized next to Pikachu.

"Tepig!" he snorted.

"Sni," Snivy narrowed her eyes, in a manner that meant it wasn't to be messed with.

Unfazed by the threatening glare, Ash calls an attack for Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu, Quick Attack, let's go!"

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon charges at Snivy with full speed; a trail of silver-and-white energy following him, but Snivy sees this and swiftly dodges Pikachu's attack.

Ash gasped. "It dodged!"

"Ash," Brock spoke. "Snivy are really smart and speedy Pokémon. Catching one will not be easy."

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiikaaaa," Pikachu begins gathering electricity, but before he could launch the attack, Snivy winks at the Electric-type and releases several pink hearts that surround him. "Pika?" The hearts then circle around and shrink into Pikachu's body. He suddenly smiles, hearts replace his eyes as he sways back and forth on his back paws.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's up, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu got hit by Snivy's Attract." Iris answers.

Ash and Hilda turn to Iris, tilting their heads. "Huh?"

"Attract is a move that causes infatuation in Pokémon of the opposite gender." Brock explains. "Since Pikachu's male, that must mean Snivy's a female."

Iris crosses her arms in irritation. "Oh, boy. Ash, you and Hilda don't even know that?! What a couple of kids!"

Before Ash or Hilda could retort to Iris' rude remark, two vines snake out of Snivy's neck and lashes for Pikachu. They smack him, causing him to cry out in pure pain, and sends him flying into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash said worriedly.

"I guess it's my turn to have a go." Hilda said. "Tepig, use Ember!"

"Piiiiiig!" Tepig released fiery sparks from his snout at Snivy, but the Grass-type elegantly dodges them. She blinks and once again sends hearts towards Tepig, making him fall in love with her as well.

"Ah Tepig, not you too!" Hilda said with a face-palm before returning him to his Pokéball.

Snivy ignored Ash and Hilda, and walked up to Brock, much to his confusion.

"Sni vy vy snivy sni." (It's good to see you again, Brock.) the Grass-type said to the doctor in training with a warmer smile.

Brock took a closer look at Snivy. He couldn't help but...recognize her, as if he knew her from somewhere. "Wait a minute..." he said, realization dawning on him. "You're the Snivy from Professor Juniper's lab, aren't you?" he asked.

The Snivy smirked, "Snivy." (That's right.) she nodded.

"You know this Snivy, Brock?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah." Brock nodded. "I knew this Snivy since I started working as Professor Juniper's lab assistant."

_**(Flashback: The bold-italics is Brock's voice-over)**_

_In Juniper's lab, she and Brock are standing near a stretcher, and lying on the stretcher with a blanket over her and a wet towel on her head is Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokémon looked ill._

"_**Snivy came down with a serious illness that left her drained and weak. You can imagine how worried Professor Juniper got."**_

_Brock then proceeds in making Snivy's medicine: Putting a few revival herbs in a bowl and grinds them with a stone until it was powdery. Next he mixes it with Oran Berry juice. Once all that was finished, Brock spoon fed the medicine to the sick Grass-type._

"_**Fortunately, being an experienced breeder and doctor in training, I was able to whip up an effective healing medicine, and soon enough, Snivy was back on her feet good as new."**_

_The now healthy Snivy was affectionately rubbing Brock's cheeks with her vines, showing her gratitude, and earning a laugh from the squinty-eyed human._

_**(Flashback)**_

"If I had to guess," Iris spoke. "I think Snivy came to thank you, Brock."

"Yeah," Hilda agreed. "Snivy may be attached to you." She added.

"Is that true, Snivy?" Brock asked the Grass-type, who nodded in reply. This earned a warm smile from the breeder. "Well if you wanted to come with me this whole time, all you had to do was ask.

"Well, the only thing we can do now is go get Snivy's Pokéball." Ash said. "Come on, let's go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the group made it to the nearest Pokémon Centre and found a videophone to contact Professor juniper.<p>

"So _that's_ where Snivy went!" the Unovan Professor exclaimed. "I was so worried, since Snivy left without letting me know."

"Yeah, looks like Snivy's been following us from the beginning." Ash replied.

"I'm sort of surprised we hadn't realized it until now." Hilda added.

"Well Brock, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother," Professor Juniper said to the breeder. "Maybe _you_ could take care of Snivy from now on.

"Of course it wouldn't, Professor. Snivy is more than welcome to come with me if that's what she wants." Brock responded, but then he realized something else. "You mean you actually don't mind?"

"No, of course not!" Professor Juniper replied. "I'll send you its Poké Ball right away."

True to her word, the Pokéball belonging to Snivy appeared on the transporter next to the videophone in a bright light.

"Thanks, Professor. I've got it." Brock said as he got the Poké Ball and held it for affirmation.

"And Brock, since Snivy has a tendency to disappear," Professor Juniper started, a slight sweat-drop on her head. "keep an eye out." Professor Juniper then put her hand to her hand in a salute-esque manner. "Thanks, see you soon!"

The videophone picture then distorted before fading to black, signalling the end of the call. That left the four teens to be puzzled as they then turned around and noticed that Snivy was gone.

"Snivy's gone." Ash said.

"Pika."

"Where'd she go?" Hilda asked.

They then soon walked out of where they were and started looking for Snivy.

"Well, I guess _I'll _just have to help _you_ guys look around." Iris said, her hand on her hip and her head up as if she were about to scoff.

"Uh, I'm sure we've got this under control, Iris." Brock informed her.

"Don't worry, Brock. We'll find Snivy in no time. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" (Right behind you!)

"I'm coming too!" Hilda said, following Ash.

"Hey, wait a minute you two!" Iris exclaimed when she noticed Ash was running. "Stop acting like a bunch of kids who gotta rush all the time!"

"Whoa!" Ash, Hilda, Iris and Brock exclaimed as the four trainers, plus Pikachu, fell down a pit that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Well that smarts..." Hilda groaned.

"That hurts!" Ash groaned as well. '_I'd assume Team Rocket did this, but they haven't dug a pit trap like this is a long time.'_

"What's going on?" Iris wondered aloud.

"Is everybody alright?" Brock asked the three other trainers.

"Looks like a trap." Brock replied.

"Ax-ew!" Axew then came from Iris' hair to see what was going on.

"If it is, who could've done this?" Ash asked.

"Pika."

He was answered by a voice above them. "Sandile."

The four trapped teens then looked up to see a brown-haired boy with a friendly smile wearing a light green shirt with an orange button on it looking down at them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a road not unlike the one they were on, a certain trio were rushing somewhere. Likely to where our heroes are.<p>

"Hurry up!" Jessie demanded. "We've got to capture Pikachu and report to the Boss ASAP!"

"We may have fallen short last time, but this time for sure!" James interjected, who was holding a brief case.

"Success is as sure as the day is long!" Meowth added.

The trio was then caught off-guard as they landed onto a pitfall trap but quickly recovered and landed on their feet.

"Looks like someone else has been busy digging pit traps." Jessie commented, remembering how they had dug pit traps multiple times over the years in an attempt to capture Pikachu.

"But the question is who?" James wondered aloud.

Their attention was diverted however when they heard saw a short, quadruped Pokémon glaring at them. It had a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble binoculars and are shrouded in black all around their front. The black is a membrane, its long snout is tipped by two protruding nostrils, and its mouth comprises the bottom half. Its feet are flat and contain three sharp, black claws, which are attached to stubby legs on its sides. Another odd trait about this Pokémon was that it was...wearing sunglasses.

"Sandile! Sandile!" the crocodile-like Pokémon said, glaring at Team Rocket.

"What have we here?" Jessie inquired.

"It's an unfamiliar Pokémon." James added.

"Sand." It said again.

* * *

><p>After the boy helped the group out of the pitfall trap, he told them of how it was a Sandile that dug it up in the first place.<p>

"Sandile?" Ash wondered aloud as he took out his Pokédex and search for the Pokémon in question. He found it and images of its different angles appeared on the screen.

_**"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out."**_

"Wow." Ash responded simply, putting the Pokédex away.

"I'm Iris and I can't thank you enough for helping us." The purple-haired female said. "And these are Ash, Brock and Hilda."

"Hi, my name's Dan and my family and I operate a resort spa and hotel that's not far from here." The boy now identified as Dan explained.

"That is so cool, because I happen to _adore_ resort spas!" Iris exclaimed happily, taking Dan's hands for a moment.

"That makes two of us!" Hilda added.

"Yeah, me three!" Ash chimed in.

"Well, it makes me really happy to hear that, but," Dan began as he then put his hand behind his head. "It makes me really sad to say we're closed right now, because of Sandile." He then removed his hand when he finished saying now.

A slight gasp from the group was their response.

"Our hot sand spa is our hotel's biggest attraction." Dan continued back at the hot sand spa area. "Unfortunately, now it looks like _this.__" He said, gesturing to the empty and almost utterly damaged spa._

"Whoa, that's too bad!" Ash commented, noticing the broken off trees, the tape around the area, and the holes of filled sand in front of him.

"Yeah, what could've caused all this?" Brock asked Dan.

"Well, it just happened a short time ago." Dan answered; recounting the day the Sandile came. "When a couple came in to relax, the wild Sandile appeared and soon afterwards, they started to rumble in the ground, causing the couple to shriek and run away."

The four teens merely listened on to every word.

"So for now, I'm afraid we're just going to have to stay closed." Dan said when he finished his tale.

"I don't understand how a bunch of friendly Sandile could have suddenly gotten destructive." Iris said, her hands out to her sides palm up in puzzlement.

"Yeah, we don't have any idea either." Dan admitted.

"Well, we can't just _stand here_, why don't we help him find out what's wrong?" Ash said, fists clenched in determination.

"Pika." ("Let's go")

"Come on!" Ash exclaimed, as he was suddenly in his trunks and has his whole body, with the exception of his head, completely covered in sand, and Pikachu does the same. The others were left to gasp as they saw what they were doing.

"Man..." Ash said as he was enjoying the sensation of the hot sand on his body. "It doesn't get any better than this."

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Okay, I give," Iris said as she and Dan walked over to them. "_What _do you think you're doing?"

"Well, before we figure it out, we need research first," Ash replied. "And who knows? Maybe the Sandile will want to disrupt our hot sand enjoyment and come here."

"In a way, that does sort of make sense when you think about it." Brock said, at first a little unsure himself.

Iris however, wasn't buying it as she put her hands on her hips. "All _you _care about is checking out the hot sand."

Iris then had an unamused expression when Axew came up next to Pikachu, also enjoying the hot sand. "Ax-ew." The Tusk Pokémon said.

"Not you too?" She said, a bit exasperated.

Ash then let out a sigh of contentment. "This is the best!"

The two Pokémon agreed with their own sighs of contentment.

* * *

><p>While they were in the hot sand, three familiar faces were watching them through their goggles.<p>

"It appears that the twerp is having the time of his life." James sarcastically remarked.

"Which gives us the perfect chance." Jessie interjected.

Their attention was again diverted though when they heard a familiar noise behind them.

"Sandile!" the Desert Croc Pokémon said upon seeing Team Rocket. It obviously wasn't too pleased about seeing them again. And neither were they.

"Oh, not you again!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Why must you be so persistent?" James asked, also annoyed.

"Stay here and you'll blow our cover!" Meowth interjected.

"Sandile!" the Ground/Dark-type said, seeing that as a good idea.

"I think it's time for you to become scarce." Meowth said.

"Sandile. Sandile!" The Sandile then burrowed underground as Jessie and Meowth shielded themselves from the dirt that rose up.

* * *

><p>"Uh, in case you forgot Ash," Brock said. "Aren't we supposed to be looking for Snivy?"<p>

That caught Ash's attention. "Sorry, I was distracted trying to be of help." he said as he got up.

"Pika, Pika!" ("I think you just forgot.")

Then they heard a familiar sound not too far away.

"Sni..." the Grass Snake gave a tranquil sigh, enjoying the sensation of the hot sand on her body. That brought sweat-drops to Ash, Pikachu, Hilda and Brock.

"Hold on, have you been lying _here_ this whole time?" Ash asked as he and the others ran over to her.

"Snivy Snisnivy vy" (Perhaps, but I find this hot sand is lovely.) the Grass-type replied nonchalantly.

"Well, that's one happy Grass-type, that's for sure." Brock commented, a small sweat-drop appearing.

"Sandile!" Their attention was soon focused on something else as a Sandile wearing sunglasses suddenly came bursting through the hot sand.

"You see!" Dan exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at the Sandile. "That's the leader of the Sandile."

"Sand!" The Sandile then charged forward and bit down on Axew, surprising Snivy and making her come out of the sand.

"No, Axew!" Iris exclaimed worriedly.

"Wel'll save you!" Ash said. "Don't worry!"

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt let's go!" Ash commanded.

"Pikaaaaa..." Pikachu starts gathering electrical power.

"Alice!" Iris shouts at him. "If you use Thunderbolt, then Axew will get hurt!"

"Huh?" Ash then remembered the type disadvantages and everything. Sandile looked like a Ground-type, and Electric-type moves like Thunderbolt will only hurt Axew, since it'll have no effect on Sandile. Iris runs to the Sandile, kneels down and starts pulling on it, trying to pry her Axew away from it.

"Now you let go of my Axew or else!" Iris demanded.

"Sand!" the Sandile refuses.

Then Ash, Pikachu, and Snivy came running over and helped.

"Open your mouth!" Ash demanded. "Come on!"

"Let's try to pull hard all at once!" Iris said determinedly.

After pulling hard twice, but Sandile's jaws proved to be surprisingly strong, and for such a little Pokémon. Finally having enough, Snivy's leaf-tail glowed light green before she slams it into Sandile's face, catching it by surprise and forcing it to release the Tuck Pokémon. While Axew was free, this only made the Ground-type angrier. They were then blown back as Sandile then grabbed onto Pikachu's arm and Snivy's tail before it started running on its stubby legs.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed for his Electric-type.

"Snivy!" Brock called out to the Grass-type.

As the Sandile continues running away with Pikachu and Snivy, it is suddenly lifted off the ground by some kind of machine in a truck. The group gasped and looked at the drivers, recognizing them as Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" Hilda exclaimed. "What's all that?"

"Open your ears for the answers indeed!"

"The answer to come...as we feel the need!"

"We bring...white light of evil into your future!"

"Hammering...justice onto the black universe!"

"Carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer...Jessie!"

"With thunderous emotion...I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now, gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Don't you ever give up?!" Iris exclaimed, her one fist raised in anger and irritation.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Ash demanded.

"There's a huge flaw in your premise since they're now _our _Pokémon." Jessie responded smugly, her head sticking out of the machine they were driving.

Pikachu and Snivy merely protested their disagreements as they drove off. Before they could get close to the machine though, Meowth threw a smokescreen down, allowing them to escape.

* * *

><p>Once they felt they were a safe distance away, the machine stopped.<p>

"The dream of catching Pikachu comes true!" Jessie exclaimed, looking out the window at her quarry.

"And there's nothing like Snivy and Sandile as a bonus prize!" Meowth added, a smile on his face.

"So, let's inform the Boss right away!" James interjected.

"Wobbu!" the Patient Pokémon said with a salute.

"What's happening?" Jessie exclaimed as the machine they were in suddenly tilted. They were then aware of a group of Sandile looking them down.

"Ash, up there!" Iris exclaimed, pointing in the direction she saw something.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, who was back in his normal clothes, exclaimed, his fist rising in anger.

"If we hurry we can rescue Pikachu and Snivy!" Brock added.

"Right." Hilda, Ash, Iris and Dan said in agreement.

"Sandile! Sandile!" the numerous Desert Croc shouted at Team Rocket, demanding that they let their leader go.

"Stay away from us, all of you!" Meowth exclaimed, swinging the briefcase in his hands back and forth to try and ward off the oncoming Sandile. The Sandile then began to dig when they received a signal from their leader.

"All right, what are they trying to do?" Jessie wondered aloud, a bit perplexed before turning to her human companion. "James, let's get out of here, right away!"

"Right!" James agreed.

Before they could move though, they began to sinking into the ground as they tilted to the side and back and forth.

The Team Rocket Trio managed to jump out of the now grounded vehicle and onto a nearby ledge.

"Team..." James began. "I'm afraid we've no choice but to retreat."

"Right." Jessie agreed.

Meowth merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>As the group of teens went to catch up with their Pokémon, they noticed that there was a group of Deerling, Oddish, Poliwag, Pidove, and Patrat that appeared to be terrified of something. To get a better look, they knelt down behind a rock to remain inconspicuous.<p>

"There they are." Ash stated.

"Yeah, and check out all of those wild Pokémon, too!" Iris added.

"And they all look scared for some reason." Hilda pointed out, noticing the Pokémon's timidity.

"So, what's going on?" Dan wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is, it must be linked to the Sandile's odd behavior." Brock suggested.

They then saw two things happen next; the leader of the Sandile were conversing with them atop a plateau, and a geyser appeared, spooking the wild Pokémon. As the Sandile reassured the wild Pokémon, they started walking with them guiding them as more geysers appeared.

"What's that?" Ash asked as a geyser appeared near them.

"A geyser!" Dan replied simply.

"It's boiling water that shoots up from under the ground." Iris elaborated.

"I've never seen a geyser around here." Dan added.

"You mean this isn't normal?" Hilda asked Dan.

Dan shook his head, "No, not at all."

"Looks like the Sandile with the sunglasses is guiding them all somewhere." Brock stated as her saw the Sandile with sunglasses leading the wild Pokémon.

"If I had to guess, I think Sandile are trying to protect the other wild Pokémon." Brock evaluated before putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "When you think about it, that must be the reason they came to the sand bath in the first place, that they were really just trying to warn everyone about the danger from the geysers."

Dan thought about Brock's scenario, "You might be right, Brock. A Pokémon wouldn't act so strangely unless there was a reason behind it."

"Is that why Sandile grabbed Axew?" Iris asked.

"It was trying to save Axew!" Ash said. "That Sandile's all right!" he added.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash said after standing up and running to the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu sees his trainer and runs to him, Snivy following behind.

"Sand?" the Sandile leader sees Pikachu and Snivy leaving. "Sand! Sandile Sandile! Sand!" it turns around, wanting to get the two Pokémon back.

Suddenly, everyone felt a strange tremor.

"That sounds huge." Dan said.

As more geysers appeared around the area. The wild Pokémon; minus the other Sandile, found themselves trapped on a small island surrounded by a stream of boiling hot water.

"They're surrounded by boiling water!" Iris commented. "Now what do we do?"

"It's gonna be trouble if another big one blows!" Dan added.

"Like right now!" Hilda exclaimed frantically, looking to her right as another loud noise sounded.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed before running over to the stream.

"Pika, Pika!" ("Hey, wait!") Pikachu tried to follow his trainer for in case he needed help, only for a green vine to block his path. He looked to his right to see it belonged to Snivy.

"Pikachu?!" (What are you doing?!) he demanded.

"Vy snivy Sniv Snisnivy sniv." (Don't do it. You'll only get in his way.) Snivy responded calmly.

Pikachu continued to argue. "Pika! Pikapikachu pi-" (You're wrong! Ash needs-)

Whatever Pikachu was going to say next never came, as he was silenced by a sharp glare from the Grass Snake Pokémon. It was enough to send shivers down his spine.

"Snivy snivyvysni snivy vy. Vyvysni snivy vy vy sni." (Your trainer is already worried about the safety of those other Pokémon. He doesn't need to worry about yours too.) Snivy told Pikachu in calm but firm tone. Pikachu could do nothing but sigh in defeat and hoped that his trainer would come out of this disaster okay.

Gritting his teeth, Ash runs towards the water and dips his leg in, but with even his jeans, the water melts right through, leaving a burning feeling on his leg. He yelps and shrinks back to the land, clutching his leg in pain. The others run up to him.

"Ash, you can't wade through that boiling water!" Brock exclaimed. "The temperatures must be at scalding heat!"

"But I've got to do _something _to save them!" Ash exclaimed, looking up and holding his leg.

"Sandile, Sand, Sand!" the Sandile leader said before he told other Sandile to follow its lead as it bit down on a rock and the other Sandile bit on the tail of the Sandile as they ascended.

"What are the Sandile doing?" Hilda asked.

"I know!" Ash exclaimed, fists clenched in realization. "The Sandile are making a bridge!"

"Good luck, Sandile!" Dan shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"You can do it!" Iris added, mimicking the gesture.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Ash exclaimed as the Sandile formed a bridge to the wild Pokémon. "Everyone, cross over the bridge!"

But the wild Pokémon merely stood there, looking unsure and timid.

"What's the matter?" Iris wondered.

"I think they might be scared." Brock answered her.

Hilda's face dropped "Well that's just great." She muttered.

"Hey, you've got to hurry and cross!" Ash shouted, but when it appeared they weren't budging, he figured it was time to act before he ran over to them. "I've gotta help them!"

"Pika!" ("Right!")

"Come on!" Ash said. "Let's all get on the Sandile bridge and cross over together!"

"PikaPika!"

Hesitantly but surely, one of the Deerling began to cross.

"Okay, hurry!" Ash exclaimed as the Pidove flew over **(seriously, why didn't they just do that before?)** and a Patrat started crossing.

"Keep it up!" Iris exclaimed encouragingly.

"Not much time!" Dan added.

"Hurry!" Brock said.

"Pikachu, why don't you go on ahead!" Ash said as the final Pokémon, a Deerling, began to cross.

"Pikachu!" After Pikachu jumped on the bridge though, the ground underneath the Sandile cracked.

Ash gasped before grabbing onto the Sandile to save it.

"Oh no, Ash!" Hilda yelled out in concern.

"Hang in there!" Brock called over.

"Pika, Pi!"

"'Kay, hang on a little longer!" Ash said encouragingly as the Sandile biting the rock began to feel tired from its efforts. "You can do it, Sandile! Just a little bit more!"

Then, as Pikachu and Deerling got off the bridge, a geyser erupted behind Ash.

Thinking quickly, Brock looked down at Snivy. "Snivy, take out that geyser with leaf Storm!" he instructed.

"Snivy." The Grass Snake Pokémon nodded before she jumped up, spun on her tail as her body became surrounded by glowing green leaves, before she launches the leaves at the oncoming geyser, dissipating it and protecting Ash from what could've been an agonizing experience.

Ash smiles, "Thanks Snivy!" he said.

The Sandile he's holding slips out of his grasp, and just when he thought he was a goner, a hand grabs his arm. Ash's surprised look in replaced by a smile when he sees Hilda, who had climbed the Sandile bridge to save her fellow trainer.

Hilda smiles to Ash, "That was pretty crazy, Ash." she commented.

"Nah, that was _nothing _compared to some of the things I've done in the past." Ash replied modestly before looking over to the Pokémon. "Sandile, give it just one more push, 'kay?"

"Sandile!" The Desert Croc Pokémon nodded said before pushing itself upward.

"Awesome!" Hilda exclaimed as the Sandile rose up like a tower.

The Sandile then couldn't take anymore and promptly collapsed on the ground, the humans following shortly with painful thuds. Nontheless, they were all relieved that everyone was safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Later, after everything was settled, we find Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Brock and Snivy relaxing in a recently formed hot spring.<p>

"Well, son, what do you think of our brand-new hot spring?" asked Dan's mother, who was an fairly attractive woman in her early 20s, and shared the same hair and eye colour as Dan.

"I'm sorry the geysers caused us to lose our sand spa," Dan apologized. "But this is incredible!"

"The hot water feels awesome!" Ash commented.

"And relaxing." Iris added.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "Five stars, without a doubt!"

The two other Pokémon merely spoke in contentment.

"Wow, thanks!" Dan said.

Then Ash heard Hilda's voice from behind. "Hey, Ash?"

Ash turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Hilda wearing a purple, two-piece bikini bottom that fit her body perfectly. He couldn't help but notice how the bikini revealed a lot of her milky smooth skin and finely shaped curves. She had even removed her hat and let her hair down, allowing it to reach her waist.

"How do I look?" Hilda asked somewhat shyly, a faint tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Uh..." an-also-blushing Ash stammered trying to find the right words. "you look…just, whoa." He stammered, mentally slapping himself for his stupidity.

Hilda was surprised but then she gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, Ash. That's sweet of you."

With that, Hilda slowly stepped into the hot springs joining her friends, and positioned herself next to Ash, who's redness deepened from the close proximity before he quickly shook it off to avoid Hilda's noticing.

"We now have a brand-new attraction that is sure to bring in lots of customers by the end of the month." Layla said.

"Yeah!" Ash said, recovering from his earlier daze. "There's nothing more relaxing than a hot spring!"

"Hilda!" Iris added, nodding in agreement.

"On another note though, this reminds me of the previous adventures I had in the last region I travelled through." Ash began. "Although, that story was somewhat different than this one."

Realization dawned on Brock as he noticed what his friend was talking about. "Oh yeah, I remember. I wonder how they're doing right now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hilda inquired.

"You see, when Brock and I were travelling through the Sinnoh region, with another one of our friends Dawn, we ran into one of her friends." Ash explained.

"Her friend, Leona, ran a hot spring with her parents just like Dan. But was unable to do so because the hot spring was no longing receiving its water." Brock chimed in.

"That does sound a little familiar." Iris commented.

"At the very least the hot spring having problems does." Hilda remarked.

"Anyway, long story short, the problem was being caused by Team Rocket and Dawn and Leona beat them when they combined Leona's three Swinub's Dig attack and Buneary's Ice Beam to take down their robot. The robot then froze, became brittle, and sent them blasting off again as we then soon enjoyed a nice relaxing rest in the hot spring." Ash continued.

"Sounds amazing." Hilda said. "Sounds less dangerous though since there was no mention of geysers there to put anyone in harm's way."

* * *

><p>Later, it was time for the group to depart. They stood outside the resort with Dan, his mom, and the Sandile leader along with his followers.<p>

"Thanks you very much for spa experience." Hilda said politely.

"But we gotta get going now." Ash added.

"And thank _you_ all for putting us back in business." Dan thanked.

"You're welcome to come back anytime." Layla said politely.

Brock suddenly got on one knee in front of a surprised Layla, and holds her hands with his mid-torso up.

"_My dear Layla. This needn't be goodbye forever. I humbly offer to stay by your side as you tend to your fabulous resort for many years to come." _Brock said, once again attempting to woo a beautiful female with his 'charms'. But instead, a sweat-drop appeared on her temple.

"Croagunk," the Toxic Mouth Pokémon said, preparing to do his job. But before jab Brock's rear with his toxic fingertips, a Pokéball opened from Brock's pocket and from it, a light materialized and Snivy appeared, surprising everyone with her sudden appearance.

"Sni." The Grass-type said, giving the breeder an irritated glare.

"Uh..." Brock couldn't help but be nervous by this sudden glare. "Something...wrong?"

"Sni," a green vine slithered from Snivy's collar "VY!" she suddenly slaps Brock's face, causing him to comically spin while he cried. "NOOOOOOOT YOOOOOOUUUU TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brock became so dizzy, he collapsed into unconsciousness.

A satisfied Snivy dusts her hands nonchalantly. "Snivy vy sni."

Everyone stared in awkward silence at what just occurred. Even Croagunk couldn't help but befuddled by another Pokémon doing his usual job of controlling his girl-obsessed trainer. After another five seconds of silence, everyone exchanged looks and let out an amused laughter. With that, the group were off. Ash, Pikachu, Hilda, Iris and Axew waved to Dan, Layla and the Sandile, while the still knocked out Brock was being dragged by his feet by Croagunk and Snivy, the latter holding Brock's foot with her vine.

_**NARRATOR: And so, a perilous adventure for our heroes ended with a little rest and relaxation. Now with a sassy Snivy added as a new member of the family, their Unova region journey continues.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So yeah, I decided to let Brock have Snivy in this story, and this Snivy is the same as Ash's. Think of it as an alternate timeline for when Snivy was given away by Professor Juniper. **

**Next Chapter will be my first original. Ash and co. Finally arrive at Accumula Town, where Ash can register for the Unova League, and he and Hilda are just in time to take part in a special event. It's also the debut of a certain hyper-active blonde.**

**Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
